


Зал славы

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, General, Het, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Альсид Маргрейс/Баш фон Ронсенберг; шпион, который выжил</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Пташка Маргрейса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альсид Маргрейс/Баш фон Ронсенберг; шпион, который выжил

Ближним Востоком Аль-Сид Маргрейс почти не интересовался. Он и его люди предпочитали разрабатывать Джилланд – континент, за туманами которого таилось немало того, что пригодилось бы империи. А Ближним Востоком занимался младший, Аль-Рис Маргрейс.  
Беспокоиться было не о чем.  
Глава ближневосточного отдела, Старый Ицхак, легенда разведуправления, клялся, что не уйдет в отставку, пока Аль-Рис не познает секреты королевств Набрадии и Далмаски не хуже, чем трех своих жен.  
Однако клятву свою Старый Ицхак не исполнил – погиб в первые же дни оккупации Далмаски войсками Аркадии. Солидоры не стали ждать, когда Аль-Рис Маргрейс познает все тайны маленьких пустынных государств. Вместе с Ицхаком были уничтожены лучшие кадры ближневосточного отдела – агенты, шифровальщики, связные. Пустыня пылала, а Розаррия ослепла и оглохла, и лишь изредка ветер доносил дым и пепел далеких пожаров.  
То, что отец отстранил Аль-Риса, было бессмысленным жестом ярости. То, что отец вызвал из Джилланда Аль-Сида – жестом отчаяния. Оккупированным Аркадией Ближним Востоком никто заниматься не хотел.

 

Аль-Сид начал с пиратского Бальфонхейма. Он покупал слухи, домыслы и небылицы. Он искал тех, кто мародерствовал на руинах уничтоженной в один день Набрадии.  
А потом из Розаррии пришла депеша. К ней прилагалась копия донесения, выполненная шифром Старого Ицхака. Одна из пташек Маргрейсов в Далмаске была жива и подала знак.  
Это было хорошей новостью. Или ловушкой.

Пташка пряталась в рядах сопротивления. Очень разумно с ее стороны. Тебя могут заподозрить в связях с оккупантами, но вряд ли заподозрят в том, что ты работаешь на иностранную разведку. Судя по донесениям, пташке удалось войти в ближний круг мятежной принцессы Ашелии Б`наргин, и это делало честь незнакомому агенту. Пока незнакомому. В ближайшее же время Аль-Сид намеревался познакомиться поближе с удачливой бестией, а заодно и с ее высочеством, принцессой Ашелией, самоотверженно боровшейся с захватчиками.

Как и предполагал Маргрейс, свита мятежной принцессы была весьма колоритной – уличные оборванцы, бывшие гвардейцы, беглые аристократы. Аль-Сид по достоинству оценил крепкие стройные ноги красавицы-виеры и изящную фигурку юной танцовщицы. Было бы приятным сюрпризом узнать, что кто-то из девочек и есть его «пташка».  
За спиной принцессы стоял солдат с приметным шрамом через бровь. А на его шее – раскинула крылья птица-амулет.  
После секундного замешательства Маргрейс склонился, чтобы поцеловать руку принцессы.

* * *

Капитан фон Ронсенберг раздевался без стеснительности, что свойственно людям, слишком долго жившим на виду – в казарме или тюрьме. Шрам через бровь не был единственной отметиной, которую оставили палачи Солидоров.  
Аль-Сид закрыл глаза, чтобы проверить себя, остались ли в памяти шершавые рубцы на спине капитана. И подумал, что Ронсенберг – счастливчик. Если бы Вэйн Солидор прознал, что Баш фон Ронсенберг, обвиненный в убийстве короля Раминаса - пташка Маргрейсов, то Аркадия не преминула бы использовать это как козырь в своей игре против Розарии. Вряд ли тогда капитану удалось бы живым покинуть казематы Нальбины.  
\- Заметно, что вы сполна насладились гостеприимством Солидоров, капитан, - Аль-Сид в два шага оказался за спиной Ронсенберга. И наматывая цепочку на палец, так, что клюв птицы впился в горло Ронсенберга, Маргрейс выдохнул ему в затылок: - Как же вам удалось сохранить при себе этот амулет?  
Ронсенберг оглянулся через плечо.  
Он не сопротивлялся ни единым движением, но и не уступал.  
\- Я сказал, что это фамильный герб моей семьи. И я сделаю все что угодно, чтобы его сберечь.  
\- Звучит сентиментально.  
\- А в деле - довольно унизительно, - голос у Ронсенберга был спокойным.  
Маргрейс отпустил цепочку, отступил на шаг.

Он был доволен: да, этот сделает все что угодно.


	2. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> пост-гейм, AU, Бальфир/Баш, UST Восслер/Баш, и я тоже хочу трахнуть Баша после изнасилования в Нальбине!

Восслер был сдержанный, молчаливый. И когда он обнимал сзади, у Баша перехватывало дыхание. Баш никогда не спрашивал, что случилось. Он не знал, есть ли у Восслера семья, кто его родители, почему он не улыбается в ответ девушкам, которые ждут солдат у городских ворот.   
Восслер дышал ему в затылок, и от дыхания было щекотно и жарко. Его губы касались бы шеи Баша, но отросшие волосы мешали. Казалось, что Восслер вот-вот аккуратно перехватит его за загривок, как ощенившаяся сука своего малыша. Баш замирал, сам не зная чего ждет. Не двигался, не спрашивал, позволяя другу дышать запахом волос, едва чувствуя легкое влажное прикосновение к коже.   
Восслер вздыхал, от его вздоха по загривку бежали мурашки, и - разжимал руки. 

Баш всегда уходил, не оглядываясь, стараясь не выдать себя неверным шагом. Восслер никогда не пытался его догнать.

 

* * *

Он не вспоминал – незачем, слишком болезненно. Он вживался в доспех Судьи-магистра, в новое имя, в другую жизнь. Но однажды, поднимаясь по металлически-звонкому трапу на борт «Александра», Баш вдруг понял, о чем так и не сказал Восслер. Он не замедлил шаг, но войдя в каюту, с остервенением отшвырнул шлем в угол. Он устал. Никто давно не обнимал его. 

\- Руки за голову, Габрант, - обманчиво-ленивый голос за спиной и дуло пистолета коснулось коротко стриженного затылка. Судья-Магистр машинально поднял руки. Он забыл, что следовало сказать, и боялся оглянуться, чтобы не разочароваться. 

Мало ли на свете пиратов-наглецов, способных проникнуть на корабль Империи?   
Только один.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты разделся. Не спеша и аккуратно. Незачем лишним шумом привлекать остальных, - продолжил тот же голос. 

Баш непослушными пальцами взялся за завязки тяжелого плаща. Он почувствовал, как Бальфир провел дулом пистолета по его шее – по самой линии роста волос. Не слишком нежно, но Башу хватило. Он стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза, чтобы подавить стон. Он не помнил, как разделся – не слышал приказа остановиться, только понимал, что оружие где-то рядом.   
Но Бальфир положил Фомальгаут на стол. Баш не оглядывался, сам не зная чего ждет. 

Бальфир обнял его сзади, так сильно, что Баш на мгновение задохнулся.

\- Всегда мечтал трахнуть Судью-магистра, - шептали насмешливые губы между быстрыми жадными поцелуями. Баш склонил голову, подставляясь. У него больше не было длинных волос, которые бы мешали.   
Бальфир мог делать, что угодно – ласкать, мучить, смеяться. Его дыхание на коже сводило с ума, его поцелуи заставляли забыть обо всем. Баш оперся руками о стену, чтобы не упасть. Он не вспомнил, что дверь не закрыта. 

Бальфир аккуратно прихватил зубами его загривок, Баш всхлипнул в предплечье. Он на мгновение вспомнил о Восслере, но без старого чувства боли. Бальфир крепко обнимал его, жарко дышал в затылок, вылизывая место укуса.   
Не нужно больше ждать, хотел сказать ему Судья-магистр, мы и так потеряли больше времени, чем можем себе позволить. 

\- Тебе не будет больно, - прошептал Бальфир без тени насмешки. Что, неужели беглый смертник из Нальбины действительно так шарахался от каждого нечаянного прикосновения, что невольно выдал себя? Баш слегка пожал плечами. Ему было все равно.

\- Давай же, - сказал он просто и нетерпеливо.


	3. Тайный ритуал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вэйн Солидор/Ноа Габрант; Габрант без доспехов

Слишком быстро. Слишком сразу. Габрант откинулся назад, стукнулся затылком о высокую спинку деревянного стула. Принц Вэйн, опустившись на колени, понимающе смотрел снизу вверх, как взрослый смотрит на упрямого ребенка, который сам не знает, чего хочет. И теперь взрослый собирался уступить в малом, чтобы выиграть главный спор.

\- В знак неустанной заботы лорда императора я заполучил вас в свое полное распоряжение, судья-магистр, разве не так? 

Габрант даже пошевелить не мог руками, скованными за спинкой стула. Плечи занемели почти сразу.  
Лучше молчать. Эта тактика никогда не подводила. Габрант знал, что и молчание умеет быть выразительным. Он не знал, что даже молча можно выдать растерянность, страх, желание. Желание, от которого сводило челюсти, когда он заставлял себя смотреть в глаза Вэйну. 

Принц зачем-то перевернул большие песочные часы, стоявшие рядом. Словно на спор сам с собой. Бронзовый песок заструился как неотвратимая магия, незнакомая в Ландисе.   
Ноа не хотелось бы поддаваться ей. Он старше на девять лет, он не играет в игры с теми, за кем приставлен в качестве сторожевого пса и надсмотрщика. Но что делать, что говорить, когда принц стоит на коленях, а его руки в перчатках деловито задирают рубашку, расшнуровывают брюки. Нет, мой лорд?  
Свести колени вместе не получается. Вэйн умело (подозрительно умело) чуть сжимает мошонку, не причиняя боли, только заставляя почувствовать сладкое предвкушение.

\- Я не слишком готов, милорд. Я не… не чист.

\- Глупости. Спишем на походные условия.

Когда Вэйн склонился, судья-магистр был готов продолжить просить – остановиться немедленно. 

\- Не заставляйте меня применять насилие и затыкать вам рот, - после издевательски-вежливой просьбы Вэйн снова замолк. Его рот занят. Губы смыкаются на головке. Но Габрант почти ничего не чувствует – не верит происходящему. Главное, не смотреть вниз, туда, где третий сын императора Грамиса так умело и настойчиво ласкает его языком и губами. Ноа смотрит на длинные волосы, которые почти полностью закрыли лицо принца.  
Вэйн не любит носить шлем, даже на улице, где небезопасно. Длинные темные волосы полощет ветер, треплет или ласкает, мягко перебирая их. Непослушные - как ветер и как сам Вэйн, который не любит, когда ему навязывают чью-то волю. Он никогда не поступает наперекор, но всегда побеждает.

Вэйн продолжил обводить языком головку и даже не улыбнулся, услышав слабый стон. Габрант наконец расслабился, уже не в силах сопротивляться удовольствию. Наверняка думает, что его сразу казнят после такого. Мысль позабавила принца еще сильнее, чем глухие, едва слышные всхлипы.  
А Ноа до боли сжал пальцы в кулак. Хотелось только одного запустить руки в темные волосы, сжать сильнее, чтобы заполнить мягкий податливый рот собой полностью и не отпускать до самого конца, не давая выдохнуть. Фантазия была настолько яркой, сводящей с ума, что Ноа едва не вывернул запястья, старясь освободиться. Непослушные пряди дразнили его едва ощутимым касанием. Но принц не уступил. Ноа испачкал ему перчатку, обожженный оргазмом, но неудовлетворенный.

Вэйн демонстративно вытер пятно с перчатки об одежду Габранта. Тому было все равно. Он получил много, но хотел еще больше. Вэйна почти растрогал этот требовательный распахнутый, почти безумный взгляд.

\- Не уверен, что мы сможем договориться, судья-магистр. Стоит развязать вам руки, как вы готовы тут же использовать меня. 

У Габранта свело скулы от двусмысленностей, которыми с задумчивым выражением делился принц. У него и в самом деле связаны руки. Даже если Вэйн освободил бы его.

\- Впрочем…

Габрант отвел взгляд, но слушал жадно, не понимая и не слыша.   
Он с тоской понял, что теперь не сможет спокойно смотреть в лицо Вэйну. Не сможет видеть его без того, чтобы не вспомнить о несбывшемся. Без того, чтобы не ощутить страстное желание запустить пальцы в темные непослушные волосы и притянуть к себе.


	4. Младший

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бальфир, Ваан; фетиш: серьга в ухе

Сам виноват – не доглядел. Стоило заносить руку, как она распухает за считанные часы. Здесь сыро - болото. Ваан сидит в своей каюте, иголкой пытается выцепить мелкие, едва заметные занозы из пальцев. Больно – ужасно. И стыдно. Как от глупой детской обиды. Тоже мне боевое ранение.  
Ваан шмыгает носом, щурит покрасневшие глаза, снова и снова упрямо раздирает раздувшуюся кожу металлом, водит иглой по открытой ранке.  
Была бы на корабле Фран – он бы попросил помочь. Но виеры нет, Бальфир, насвистывая, возится с глоссерами. И лунный свет сквозь пальцы, и цветные кольца пирата сияют еще ярче. Ваан у себя в каюте не видит, но представляет. Он так хорошо представляет, что кажется: слышит тихий свист за спиной. Или не кажется.  
Ваан оглядывается через плечо. 

\- Как я и подозревал… - почему Ваану всегда слышится издевка в голосе воздушного пирата? -…уникальный дар попадать в неприятности. 

В два шага – а больше не надо, каюта крохотная – Бальфир оказывается рядом. Садится на корточки, берет руку мальчишки в свою. Ваан ошеломлен, но молчит. В самом деле, не выдергивать же обратно – не девица, что тут такого. Старый боевой товарищ пришел на помощь другому старому боевому… Ваан почти не дышит, Бальфир склонился над его ладонью, держит нежно-нежно. Если захотеть, то можно потереться щекой о смешной русый хохолок над лбом. Чтобы не думать об этом, Ваан переводит взгляд на завиток металла в ухе пирата. Ему хочется потрогать – теплый ли, тяжелый? Кто-то подарил серьги Бальфиру – иначе зачем бы носить? В Далмаске мужчины не носят серег. Ни на ком Ваан не видел таких странных украшений. Ваан говорит об это вслух.

\- Изысканных, - поправляет Бальфир, иголка в его пальцах не дрожит. Он не мучает напрасно, сначала прицеливается. – Не то чтобы я требовал от деревенщины из пустыни умения разбираться в ювелирном деле, но ты ведь вроде как пират, нет?

Игла мелькает как маленькая серебряная молния. Ваан шипит, Бальфир смеется. 

Боль еще не прошла, мальчишка осторожно трясет рукой, дует. Бальфир все еще на корточках, смотрит, прищурившись – глаза у него не то серые, не голубые, но Ваану кажется, что золотистые, столько в них солнца и смеха.

\- А мне можно? – толком не отдышавшись, выпаливает мальчишка.

\- Что именно?

\- Это… - Ваан протягивает руку к уху и осекается, одергивает пальцы как от огня, чуть ли не прячет их за спину. – Я же все-таки пират. Все пираты носят.

\- Не все, только те, кто не боится, что им отрежут уши, - передразнивает хозяин «Штраль». Ваан думает, не обидеться ли, но любопытство сильнее.

\- Было больно?

\- Хочешь проверить? – уже без смеха, глубокий вкрадчивый голос, от которого мурашки бегут по коже. 

\- Я не боюсь боли!

\- Я заметил.

Ваан выхватывает иголку из рук, не глядя оттягивает мочку и наугад втыкает. Слезы чуть не брызжут из глаз. Он почти не слышит, как Бальфир называет его идиотом.

\- Идиот, - нежно повторяет Бальфир. Ваан не видит, но Бальфир замечает, как по мочке ползет маленькая алая капля. – Что за склонность к бессмысленному эпатажу? Напрасно стараешься, у тебя даже серьги нет, а без нее все зарастет.

Ваан вытаскивает иголку, опускает голову. Действительно, идиот. Теперь болит и рука, и ухо. Бальфир не уйдет, пока не высмеет его хорошенько. 

\- Если бы ты не был таким очаровательно-бесполезным… - ворчит пират. Он поднимает голову мальчишки за челку. Одной серьги на нем уже нет. Он долго возится, пытаясь вставить серьгу в ухо Ваана. Это еще больнее. Серьга и в самом деле тяжелая, теплая. Пальцы Бальфира шершавые. Ваан снова не дышит. 

\- Не только пираты, - словно про себя говорит Бальфир еле слышно. – В Аркадии, например, серьги носят младшие сыновья – самые избалованные и бестолковые.

\- Ларса носит, - вспоминает Ваан.

Бальфир замолкает. И молчит до тех пор, пока защелкнулась застежка.

\- Да, Ларса, - соглашается Бальфир и, усмехнувшись чему-то, уходит.

Ваан остается сидеть на койке. Ухо горит – просто невозможно. Склонив голову, он держится за завитушку металла, пальцами поглаживая ее узор.


End file.
